The Wanderer Trilogy: Part 2 Out of Reach
by Newfiegirl17
Summary: It had been almost five months ago. They had not spoken since. But something is wrong with Dean, and it's going to drive him crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Intro

**Chapter 1- Intro**

Ten minutes to Fremont, Nebraska.

Sam and Dean Winchester had been driving all morning to be sure that they would make it on time, and were now only minutes away. For the middle of October it was still surprisingly warm outside and the sky could not have been clearer. It had not rained for days for nearly a state over and so driving was at its best. Today would be the perfect day for the grand re-opening.

"Dean, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great Sammy."

Despite the beautiful weather, Dean could not help but feel anxious. Although he was happy to be see Ellen and Bobby again, he was nervous about meeting Jo again. The last time he had seen her was the day that he and Sam had brought her to the bus stop; the day he had been trying to get out of his head ever since. The moment had come and gone so suddenly that it almost had not happened at all.

But it had, and it had been almost five months ago. They had not spoken since. Dean had possibly picked up his phone to call her a dozen times, but never managed to follow through.

His mind was racing as he turned the corner onto a dirt road and their destination slowly came into view. A building became detectible a moment later and Dean, in spite of his unease, could not help but smile. Sam had never seen what had happened to the old bar, but for the past week since Ellen's phone call Dean had been seeing the ashes and ruin that had been all that was left.

He parked the car in the gravel lot and got out to admire the structure in front of him. It really was a sight for sore eyes. He had never thought that he'd see the Roadhouse standing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Roadhouse

**Chapter 2- Roadhouse**

Dean leaned up against his car to admire the work that had been done. It was even better then before, but still recognizably the same old Roadhouse.

The shingles on the roof were new and tarred black, and the wooden siding had a fresh coat of paint. The screen door no longer had any holes in it, the framing was all in one piece, and the porch steps were no longer rotten but were constructed of new pieces of two by six boards. Looking up, Dean could see that Ellen had managed to save the old sign from the wreckage, which now sat in its original place above the entrance. The Roadhouse was as good as new again.

Shutting the car doors, the boys walked around the porch taking in the sight before them and the refreshing smell of the country. Whatever had happened here, it was surely only a bad memory for them now.

Opening up the front door, Sam and Dean strolled inside the tavern. Chimes clanged together as the door opened and shut behind them, the most welcoming sound that they had heard in ages. Immediately they were met with another splendid welcome; the smell of home cooking from the kitchen beyond.

The room they were in looked just as it had before but was completely vacant except for a lonely Golden Retriever resting in the back corner. It looked up from its nap to see who was intruding, then stood up a trotted over to the center of the room, where it began to growl and bark at them.

"Hey boy," Dean said walking over to pet it. The dog snarled and snapped at Dean's outstretched fingers, causing him to jump back and trip over a stool. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Ash! Bad Boy!" Ellen shouted as she came in through the hall door into view, "Go, go in there," she pointed her finger at the door she had just walked through.

The dog barked at his master but was no fool. The look on Ellen's face could have made a human offer her their services, and so the dog crawled away into the extension of the house, tail between its legs. Sam could not help but picture Dean after being yelled at by Ellen and tried to suppress more snickering.

"Ash?" Dean asked Ellen, standing up and brushing himself off, "Well that explains it."

"Yeah, Jo named him," Ellen said straightening up the stools Dean had knocked over, "She found it as a stray a few months ago. Hasn't had a dog since before her father died."

Ellen stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, looking the two brothers up and down with a smile. She sighed and said, "It's good to see you boys again," and stepped forward to give Dean a hug.

"Good to see you too, Ellen."

She loosened her grip and held him out at arms length, sizing him up, "You hungry? You look like you could use a good meal. Take a load off and I'll go get some lunch."

"Yes Ma'am."

Patting him on the arm she let go and walked forward to give Sam a hug as well before heading into the kitchen. The brothers sat at the table and scanned their surroundings.

There was an old jukebox standing close to their table, moose and deer antlers hung up on the wall and a pool table in the corner. Nothing had really changed except for some pictures that now hung over the bar of the old Roadhouse, the wreckage, and of the construction that had been taking place over the past few months. Sadly, some of the older pictures of hunters who had passed through for years gone had been destroyed in the fire.

Just another piece of evidence of what a demon could do.

Ellen came back a few minutes later carrying two large plates of home-made spaghetti and two servings of blueberry pie, which she placed in front of the boys. Sam could have sworn he had seen Dean's eyes glaze over. They thanked her as she rooted behind the bar, emerging with three beers.

"You boys eat up."

"Those are nice," Sam commented as Dean began to stuff his face, pointing at the pictures on the wall.

"Thanks, Sam," Ellen sat down next to him and handed out the drinks, "Bobby helped me track some of the older ones down. There are more in the back to put up and I've asked some others to bring any along tonight if they got 'em. I want to make sure we remember where we've been."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah well, it's a new start, for a lot of us," Ellen said looking around, "This place has been a safe place for hunters for forty years. My daddy opened it up when I was just a kid and I just couldn't leave."

"Yeah, I guess so. Must be nice to have a home."

Dean cast Sam a questioning look before returning to his plate. Sam had only been six months old when their house had burned down and they had traveled around all his life. He realized that a home was what Sam had been looking for by moving to Stanford, and he had taken him away from it.

"Yeah Sam, it is," Ellen asserted, "and this place can be a home for you boys too, just whenever you want it to be. My door is always open."

"Yeah, thanks Ellen."

"No thanks needed. Now if only Bobby would get back I could get that damned water tap fixed."

"Finkin' ov Bobby, were iz he," asked Dean through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Oh he had to run home a few days ago to get some work done. He was supposed to be back by now but I guess he got caught up with something on the way. I'm sure he'll be back for tonight," Ellen explained, "So, what have you boys been up to? I expected to see you around before now to maybe help out with this place."

"Yeah sorry about that Ellen," Sam apologized taking a sip of his beer, "We've been working a lot of jobs, you know. That mess from Hell's gate being opened isn't cleaned up yet. You guys have done a terrific job with this place though."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Bobby. He got some of his friends together to help build. We decided it just wouldn't be right to make it anything different then how it used to be."

"I fink it's gate," Dean cut in.

"Yeah well you two haven't seen the best of it yet. We added a whole bunch of extra protection to the place so there's no repeat of last year."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well…"

Ellen was cut off as chimes clanged once again as the screen door flew open. The three heads turned around to see their new comer and were met with the sight of a pretty, young blonde standing in the doorway holding up a couple of grocery bags. She had on her usual jeans, tee-shirt and jacket, but for some reason looked especially different with the sun shining in on her through the open door frame.

Dean's mouth went dry.

"Hey Hun, what took you so long?"

"The struts are gone on the truck again. Hey guys."

Dean swallowed the food in his mouth, "Hi, Jo."

"Hey Dean."

--

_Hey guys, thanks for reading I know these chapters are short but they should pick up. Hope you enjoy them anyway. The next chapter will be: __**Jo**__. Yeah not very creative but it's only the beginning._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Jo

**Chapter 3- Jo**

The two simply stared at one another, each ones eyes locked onto the others, memories of their last encounter flooding into their thoughts. The awkwardness, their handshake, looking back, their kiss and the bus driving away. All of it was reeling through their minds like a movie set to fast-forward.

The sun shining off Jo's long, golden hair did something to Dean he had never expected to ever feel while looking at Jo. Every lick of sense he possessed told him to look away, but his gaze was locked with hers, giving no indication of ever breaking. Pale green locked with hazel. He could see that she was blushing, could feel the heat creeping up his own face.

'It would be dangerous to get involved with Jo' he told himself. But was it just the beer that was making his lips go tingle or was it the still lasting memory of Jo's lips next to his? Somehow, even the air around him magically filled with her scent.

"Ah hem."

Sam coughed pointedly into his hand and kicked Dean hard in the shin.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for? Dude," Dean whined to Sam who nodded nonchalantly towards Ellen. She was looking at Dean suspiciously. He shot her a fake grin and began to scratch the back of his neck as he often did when in an awkward situation.

"Ah, Mom, I got the stuff you wanted," Jo broke the silence. She carried her bags over to a nearby table and shrugged off her jacket. Dean saw her long, smooth arms move in and then out of his vision through the corner of his eye, remembering when they were around his neck.

'_Snap out of it Dean, get a grip. C'mon,!_' he thought to himself.

"Yeah," said Ellen, snapping back and looking away from Dean, "Could you bring 'em out back hun?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jo grabbed the bags up again and walked out through the hall doorway, giving Dean one more fleeting glance before disappearing. Dean, head still bowed, watched her exit through the corner of his eye.

"So," Sam stretched out in his chair, drawing his brother's attention back to the table, "When does this place open?"

"Seven," Ellen said, getting up to get another bottle of beer. When she returned she turned once more towards Dean, "Listen hun, I need to ask a favor."

"Yeah, anyfing," Dean replied through yet another mouthful of food. He had now moved on to his piece of pie.

"We're gonna have a lot of people here tonight," she started, "so I was kinda hopin' you might be able to help tend the bar with Jo and me."

"Yeah, mo prob'em."

Ellen looked satisfied and sat back, taking a swig of her beer.

"You need me to help out too?" Sam asked.

A sprinkle of pie crust flew out of Dean's mouth as he began to laugh, and then he began to choke. Swallowing hard and washing it down with his beer, Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, no one wants you back there. Trust me. You wouldn't know a Purple Nurple if it… well you know. You let the big kids handle this.

"Bite me."

"Sam, if you wanna help you can help me out here on the floor," Ellen offered, "I'm gonna be out here bussing tables too and I could use all the help I can get. There isn't enough room behind the bar for the four of us anyway."

"See Sammy, you get to help," Dean chortled clapping Sam on the back, "How's about we get you an apron?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Will the two of you can it?" Ellen cut across, "I'm going to have enough six-foot-tall, drunken youngsters fighting over the pool sticks tonight."

Dean and Sam looked at each other as Ellen took away their plates. Dean gave a comical nod of his head and sat back in his chair. It would be nice to view things from the other side of the bar for a change. On the other hand, he would be working in close range of Jo which probably was not such a great idea. Jo would possibly want to 'talk', something Dean had never shown any significance in.

Sam got up from his chair to get a better look around the room, just as the hall door opened up once more.

Dean dared a look behind him and saw Jo enter the room, Ash the dog loping in right behind her. He watched as she hid something beneath the bar and then made her way over to Sam. A hint of jealousy threatened to worm it's way into Dean's stomach as she greeted him with a hug. He looked away.

"Hey Jo," he greeted her.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"As good as it gets I guess. Mom has kept me busy for the last few months. I think she's been making sure I didn't have time to hunt."

"Too bad, we could have really used you out there."

"Yeah, well, once this place is up and going again…"

"Yeah. Excuse me, I gotta go to the bathroom."

Sam left and Dean chanced another look around and saw that, thankfully, Jo's back was turned to him. Ash bounced over to her and stood up, his two front paws leaning against her, attempting to lick her face. Jo bent down onto one knee and scratched behind the dog's ears playfully and then got him to roll over for her to rub his belly.

Dean had to smile, seeing her play with the golden retriever made her look so perfect. She looked at piece with the animal. He could now see all the girlish innocence that Jo fought so hard to hide from the world. She had grown up as he had, knowing what was out there and growing up too fast after her father's death. For the first time, Dean considered that she may actually understand what he felt.

This was a frightening thought.

"Dean," Ellen called out from the kitchen door behind the bar, "Could I have a word with you please."

_Crap!! _

"Yeah sure," Dean agreed. He finished the last sip of his drink, savoring the bitter taste, and got up to follow her into the kitchen. The last thing he wanted was to 'have a word' with Ellen alone. He much more preferred to have witnesses present at all times. Jo looked at him questioningly.

"If I'm not out in ten minutes, Sam doesn't get the car," he winked at her and walked in behind Ellen.

The door shut behind him as he stood facing her, cross armed and unhappy. Dean took note that he was closer to the knives than she was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

--

_Thanks for reading. I don't know if my next one will be up soon cause its my grad week (woot woot). Next chapter will be: __**Kitchen Talk**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Kitchen Talk**

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Right now?" Dean replied, putting on the most innocent and emphatic grin he could muster, "I was kinda hopin' there was some more pie."

"Don't you even try it with me, boy," Ellen stepped closer to him and let her arms fall to her sides, hands tight in fists. Dean looked down at her. She was only about a foot away from him, and though she only came up to his nose, he felt intimidated by her.

"Um,"Dean said, backing off, "Ellen I don't..."

"Don't even."

"Alright, ah, is this where you kill me? Cause you know, I'd really like to say goodbye to Sammy and..."

"Dean Winchester, I swear to God I will if you don't tell me what you're doing with my daughter!"

"Whoa, wait a minute here," Dean held out his arms to stop Ellen from getting any closer but dropped them immediately back down, not daring to touch her. The look she gave him spat pure fury.

"Don't you tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of you," she threatened him, taking a deep breath but not releasing her dangerous stare off of Dean, "I'm not stupid. I saw the way you looked at her. Oh, and she looked at you too. I can read my daughter like the back of my hand. What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on between me and..."

"Dean."

"Ellen I..."

"Save it," she took another deep breath and looked away. Leaning against the counter top, Ellen stumbled over a few words before getting out, "I learned a while ago that I can't control what Jo does. She's a big girl. But...but after Bill died..." she looked back up at Dean, and a little more harshly said, "Jo's all I have left and I'll be damned if anything happens to her. Protecting my daughter is the most important thing I've got to do."

"And what exactly are you protecting her from?" Dean asked, a little more defensively then he had meant to, "Jo's old enough to decide..."

"I'm protecting her from you," Ellen screamed.

Dean stared at her, trying to decide how best to respond. Ellen was once again looking down at the floor and breathing hard. He realized what she was talking about, remembering what his own father had done to her family.

"Ellen," Dean dared to take a step over to her, "You know I would never hurt her. I would never hurt Jo."

"Well you best make sure you don't," Ellen's voice had become stern again and had returned her gaze up towards Dean who regretted cutting back on the gap between them, "Because if you do, so help me God, I will..."

"What's going on in here?"

They had not even heard the door open, but Jo now stood in the room with them, arms crossed in front of her. Dean flinched when he realized just how much she looked like her mother at that very moment and that the last thing he needed was both of the Harvelle women mad at him, especially when he now stood in the separation between them.

Surprisingly, Jo's hostility did not seem to be directed towards Dean, but to her mother. The two stood, staring daggers at each other, neither saying a word. Dean knew that Jo had heard the conversation (they had not exactly been whispering) and was all the more eager to get out of the way. But Dean stayed where he was, looking back and forth between the two women.

"Jo," Ellen looked down towards the floor, frustration built into her features, "We were just having a conversation about..."

"About me," Jo cut across.

"Nooooooo," lied Dean, "We... we were just talking 'bout..."

"Yes."

"Okay, lots of help there Ellen," Dean scratched the back of his neck once again, "Well, this is awkward. You two don't seem to need me anymore so I'm just gonna..."

"No, Dean," Ellen grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away, "It's alright, you can stay."

"Oh well if you insist."

"Dean please leave," Jo said, not actually looking at him, "I need to talk to my mother in private."

Dean looked back and forth between them again, confused and afraid of what to do. Either way, he would make one of them mad and he quickly remembered how close he would be to Jo that same night behind the bar. Thankfully, Ellen's grip loosened on his arm and he felt her let go, giving him permission to leave. With relief, Dean walked out the door, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

The door shut behind Dean and neither woman so much as flinched. Standing stock still, Jo made the first move.

"So why were you and Dean talking about me behind my back?"

"You know exactly what we were talking about."

"No, I don't actually. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"You know, young lady, I don't like this attitude you've had since you got back here."

"Well, maybe that's because you keep on treatin' me like I'm twelve years old."

Ellen stared her daughter down, daring her to continue. If looks could have killed then Jo may have dropped down where she stood. The air had been thick between them since Jo's arrival home five months ago, and Ellen had had suspicions about her then. The first week Jo had been back, she had kept to herself and stayed reserved from everyone else. She had only really began to interact with others after she had found Ash snooping around for food in the front yard.

"Jo, he's a Winchester. I forgave them a long time ago but I just can't trust them. Not with you. You know what happened."

"Yeah, I do, but that was John. I trust Sam and Dean."

"Jo..."

"You don't have to worry Mom, I know what I'm doing."

"I wish I could believe that. But hun, you've gotta let me in that head of yours. You can't do everything yourself."

"I know I can't!"

Jo had screamed this, emotions bubbling up to the surface. She bowed her head, eyes filling with tears. When she spoke again, her voice had lowered and wavering.

"I know I can't do everything on my own, but I can't depend on anyone else either. And whether I like it or not, I can't let myself depend on them either. I can't let anyone get to me."

"Why are you so hell bent on being alone?"

"Because I can't go through what you went through. I can't lose someone like we lost Dad. I remember what it was like."

"Jo," her mother stepped in closer to her and held her face in her hand, "Sweety, you don't have to be on your own. Let me in, let me be your mother again, just don't get too close to those boys."

Ellen looked her daughter in her water logged eyes, attempting to read them, looking for a message of what was going through her mind.

"You love him don't you?"

"I can't."

--

_Hey thanks for reading. My graduation is over now, sorry for the wait but I was too busy gettin ready for it. I'm actually typing this on my new laptop. YAY!! Well, Happy Mother's Day!! Next chapter will be: __**The Party**_ :


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Party**

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly in preparations for the reopening that night. Crates of almost everything they would need began to arrive at three and needed to be unloaded and packed away, tables had to be set up and everything needed to get one last spit shine before opening.

Ellen made sure to keep the three of them up to their eyeballs in work. Coincidentally, Dean and Jo were never set to work in the same room. When Dean was outside carrying crates around to the cellar, Jo would be cleaning up the bathrooms. When the brothers were clearing away the back room, Jo would be sweeping the poach. She knew that they would be close together later, but tonight they would be too busy to even look in each other's direction.

Bobby finally arrived around five, just before Ellen had gotten dinner off the table. He explained to everyone how he had stumbled onto a case with a poltergeist on his way back and could not leave it for later. It had been terrorising a junior high school. Dean and Sam were simply grateful to see him again. It had been almost two months since the last time they had worked together and so their meal was consumed with catching up on each other's news.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Dean and Sam began the rush on all of the last minute details. Shelves had to be stacked, glasses cleaned, counter polished, bowls filled with peanuts and almonds, pictures to be hung, and a few other odds and ends. Even the dog helped in bringing items back and forth between them. Everyone was running around doing their various tasks until, at long last, the doors of the Roadhouse were opened again.

Within the first half an hour it was evident that Ellen had been busy over the past few weeks, calling up her old friends and contacts. Some early comers began to arrive around six, but people quickly began to spill into the bar immediately after seven o'clock. Hunters, psychics, old friends, family, and even a couple of priests filled the room to it's bursting point, filling the air with heated energy. Ellen, as hostess, remained by the door, greeting everyone who came in with friendly hugs. An hour into the celebration, the thought of the charcoaled Roadhouse was long forgotten.

As predicted, Jo and Dean were kept busy behind the counter, orders coming at them left, right and centre. Although he had never bartended before, Dean caught on quickly and was soon pouring drinks as fast as an old hand. Still, he could not out stripe Jo.

Standing elbow to elbow for hours together, Dean watched as she multi-tasked around the bar: taking several orders at once, pouring three different drinks at once, talking to those who came to greet her, refilling bowls, and taking dirty dishes away from her mother. All this and she still managed to help Dean the few times he got lost in what he was doing. It amazed him to see how cool and at home she looked there, the same as he felt when he was hunting.

"Like riding a bike huh?" he asked her.

"You're not doing too bad yourself?" Jo offered him a quick smile.

"Hey can I get two waters there little missy?" came a call from across the bar.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Jo answered, "Dean did you fix the water pressure in this thing?"

"Yep, sure did."

"First order of water we've had in three hour... ahhhh!"

Jo screamed as water blasted out of the sprayer and flung itself out of her hands. The water shot out all over her, soaking her front. Dean had accidentally turned up the water pressure too much, and now it was spraying everywhere. He hurried over to the counter controls and tried to turn off the water supply as quick as he could.

"Dean, help!"

"I'm trying"

At last, Dean managed to turn off the water and the sprayer hit the floor. The shower having stopped, Jo lowered her hands from her face and looked down at herself and then up at Dean. Their eyes met and both started to laugh at what had just happened. Nearby witnessed joined in their glee and clapped their glasses against the counter top in applause.

"You al...alright?" Dean asked, attempting to stifle his chuckling. He could not help but notice the water's effect on her white tee-shirt.

"Yeah, you think you could take over for a minute there Tim Taylor?" Jo teased, "I need to go change."

"Yeah sure."

Jo walked out through the crowd, Dean's eyes following her until she dissappeared.

--

The rest of the night went by smoothly, and the brothers became more acquainted with the crowd. Dean and Sam were introduced to some of Ellen's closest friends and they found some hunters who had known or at some point met their father. One hunter had even been an old military friend of John's before he had taken up the job, sharing with the boys some of his and their father's old military stories.

Altogether, it was turning out to be a good night.

Near midnight, the room became less crowded as people left to find their motels or to get started on a long drive home. Finally, there was breathing room for those who remained behind and the demand became less on the two tending the bar. The jukebox could now be heard over the conversations taking place and few couples got up to dance in the newly vacant dance floor.

Dean had just served what felt like his millionth beer of the night when he heard Jo giggle next to him. He looked over at her, shocked at what he had heard. Hearing her giggle sounded... cute. He caught her attention and looked at her questioningly, noting her little awkward smile. She responded to him by nodding her head toward the dance floor where he saw Ellen and Bobby dancing together, her head resting on his shoulder, laughing at their conversation.

"Ah ha," said Dean, also grinning, "Well, I've seen weirder couples."

"Yeah," Jo jested, "right."

"Hey, it could happen."

She answered with another giggle. The sound poked at Dean's insides, making him squirm a little in embarrassment.

"C'mon," he said, tossing his dish cloth aside as the music changed, "Sam can manage the bar for a few minutes. I promise he won't burn the place down."

"Dean," Jo hesitated, "she'll kill you if she see's us dancing together."

"Jo, please," Dean scoffed, "I'm not afraid of your mother."

Jo gave him a harsh look.

"Okay, yeah, I'm afraid of your mother. C'mon."

Dean held out his hand which Jo accepted reluctantly and he led her out onto the floor. Placing his hand on her waist, they began to dance slowly to the soft, relaxing music. It made him forget that Ellen was watching from only a few feet away.

After a few moments, Jo relaxed and let herself rest against him. Dean could feel her close to his body and just how perfectly she fit in his arms. He had never thought like this before.

"So what did your mom mean earlier?" he asked her, "That the place has extra protection now?"

"Oh yeah, Bobby helped us out with that," Jo replied, pulling away just enough to look up at Dean, "There are a whole bunch of spells and protection charms put up around here."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like protective symbols hidden all around in corners and places you can't see, a couple of old hoodoo spells, devils traps under the ground outside and in here under the floor boards. The water that comes through all the taps is holy water actually, and the walls are filled up with salt."

"Yeah, sounds like Bobby's kinda gig. Always thinking of everything," Dean joked, "At least we don't have to worry about you guys being safe now."

"Dean, we were taking care of ourselves before you came along. You don't have to worry about us. We can manage on our own."

"I know, Jo," he pulled her gently back into him, "I know you can."

_--_

_Well there you go, another chapter up and going. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the great reviews and keep it up. XOXO_

_Next chapter will be: __**Midnight Snacks**_ :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Midnight Snacks**

The party continued for a couple more hours, nobody wanting to leave or say goodbye. A few guests had even condemned themselves to sleeping in their trucks and cars since it had become far too late to find a vacant motel room. Some were leaving on the morning bus and had decided that they may as well stay longer and sleep during the ride. By two o'clock, only one or two stragglers remained.

One last sweep was made over the beer splashed tables and the floor had to be mopped, but most else of the clean up would be left to do in the morning. Ellen was once again positioned at the door, saying goodbye to all of her guests as they got up and left.

"Well, I think that we did pretty damn good tonight," she commented as the last costumer walked out. She sat down at the bar next to Sam where he, Dean, Bobby, and Jo were all having one last drink and poured one for herself.

"Yeah, you did a great job, Ellen," Sam told her.

"Yeah, but it's time for this old rooster to hit the hay," announced Bobby.

"There are beds for everyone, and separate rooms, too."

"Super," said Dean, giving a quick glance towards Sam.

"But I say we have a toast before we go to bed," Ellen suggested, raising her glass, "To the Roadhouse, and all the friends, young and old, who made her worth it."

"And to Ellen," Bobby added.

"And Ash," supplied Dean, "The human one I mean, not the one with the tail," Dean added as the dog barked from the corner.

"I guess it's unanimous," Bobby chuckled and they all put their glasses together.

Shortly afterward, one by one, everyone went to bed.

--

_Crash!!_

Dean sprang up from his bed and out of sleep as he heard the noise. It had sounded like it had come from the kitchen. He wondered if someone had broken the window to the backdoor. Sliding his hand slowly beneath his pillow, Dean gripped the handle to his knife and slid out of bed. Glancing at the clock told him that it was still only three thirty.

Dean slipped into a pair of pajamas bottoms leaving his torso bare. Quietly creeping out into the hallway, Dean peeked into Sam's room; he had not budged. Moving along with the knife held at the ready, he could defiantly hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Whoever it was, they were not very good thieves.

Carefully, Dean opened the door and jumped into the room.

Looking down, he saw Jo staring up at him from the floor where she seemed to be scooping up pieces of a broken glass. All she wore was a small pair of shorts and a tank top. Dean noticed just how nicely her blonde waves hung around her shoulders. Eyes travelling lower, he also saw that she had a bloody cloth tied around her left hand.

"Dean, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," he placed the knife on the counter and bent down to help her. "What are you still doing up? Are you alright," he pointed at her bandaged hand.

"Oh... yeah. It wasn't a deep cut. And I couldn't sleep so I came out to get a snack. I was just going to get some water but I accidentally dropped the glass. Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem."

Both of them looked up at each other and then attempted to stand up at the same time, knocking their heads together. Laughing awkwardly, Dean stood up and helped Jo to her feet. Jo threw the shards of glass away as Dean's eyes shifted around, searching for a topic. His gaze rested on a vase of particular looking black flowers with violet stripes that resembled an exotic lily and walked over to inspect them.

"These are uh... weird looking."

"What? Oh yeah, they're called Moglais or something like that. The sales man said they are supposed to bring safety to a house. Guess it fits with the theme. Oh, Dean, watch out, they have..."

"OW!!"

"... thorns."

Dean's hand flew up to his mouth and began to suck on his finger where the flower had pricked him. Jo laughed at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him over towards the tap. She turned on the cold water, allowing it to run over his hand and snatched a box of bandages from out of the cupboard. She turned off the tap, took Dean's hand in hers and dried it off with a towel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jo said, wrapping a bandaid around his forefinger. Once she was done she pulled it up to her mouth and kissed it as she would have done for a child. Realizing her mistake, Jo looked up once again into Dean's face, still holding his hand. His expression was stony so that she could not make out what he was thinking, but he did stare at her with such force that she thought it may push her backward.

Then, with one calculated movement, Dean placed his free hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in towards him. She did not fight him; on the contrary she seemed to melt into his arms.

Without thinking about where or who they were, and forgetting what they had been telling themselves for the past five months, they wrapped their arms around each other. Jo's body seemed to curve perfectly to match Dean's. Relaxing and tensing, she pressed herself up against his bare, muscular chest.

Kissing fiercely, their hands wandered around the new territories. Jo was running her fingers through Dean's hair and gently massaging his sculpt while his hands ventured up her shirt, caressing the arch of her back.

They slowly backed into the wall, both so consumed in their passion that neither noticed as they sent the toaster crashing to the floor. Jo was pinned between Dean and the wall, but never pushed away. The kiss broke long enough for Dean to pull away and look into her eyes, as if questioning her if what they were doing was right.

Jo reassured him with a soft smile and their mouths met again, Dean's tongue slipping past her lips. She tasted so good. Feelings and emotions coursed through his body unlike they had in ages.

"Dean, is that you?"

The two broke apart once more at the sound of Sam's voice calling out from the hall.

"Oh crap!!"

"Dean what do we do?"

"Hide. In there."

Jo allowed herself to be pushed into the closet and shut in. Peeking through the chink where the door opened, she watched as Dean ran over to pick up the toaster, just as Sam came into the room.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked sleepily, yawning into his fist.

"I uh... I just wanted a glass of water," Dean lied.

"Well can you keep it down? You're gonna wake up Ellen and Jo."

"Yeah, right. I'll do that," Dean said, scratching his head, "You go back to bed, you could use the beauty sleep."

Sam made a double take at Dean before turning around and shuffling out the door.

Letting out a long, low sigh, Dean turned around as well to open the closet and let Jo out from her hiding place. Stepping out, Jo's foot caught on a fallen broom and tripped, falling into Dean's arms once more. He pulled her up back onto her feet and lifted her chin to place another sweet kiss on her lips.

--

_Ok so the first time i posted this chapter it was only half here oops sorry to whoever read that tail ending lol. my bad. haha. Well, anyways, please review, critisize, whatever lol adn the next chapter will be: **Morning Glory :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Morning Glory**

Jo rolled over under her blankets, still flirting with sleep as she cuddled up into her pillows. The sun was shining in through the window and onto her face making her eyes fluter. The sheets felt so soft and warm wrapped around her, although they could not compete with Dean's embrace.

How much she wished that he was sleeping next to her. She could almost hear him taking his deep, sleepy breaths and feel the weight of his relaxed muscles sinking down on the bed. Then he would wake up and look at her before scooping her up, kissing her and working his way down her neck...

Jo groaned as she rolled over again and opened her eyes, pulling herself out of her daydreams. Last night's venture in the kitchen, although shortly-lived, had been wonderful yet surprising. She and Dean had parted shortly after Sam had left, but had first stolen a few more moments lost with each other. It had been just after four in the morning when she had gotten back to bed.

It had been one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in a long time.

'Look out', she warned herself. She had to remember whom she was thinking about, and Dean was not exactly a long-term relationship kind of guy. He was a free spirt, one-night-stand, no sloppy-seconds, ladies man. He was never honest with women, but it did not matter since the women he liked to interact with were ones he did not know and probably would not remember.

Still, if anyone had told her a year ago where she would be right now, she would not have believed that Dean Winchester would ever make her feel this way, or would have kissed her the way he had, she would have laughed. And it was already different, because Dean did know her, and he would have to recognize the dangers of becoming involved with her would be. Yet, he came back.

Reaching out her hand, Jo picked her watch up from her night stand and groaned once again into her pillow. It was already going on to ten o'clock. It was surprising that her mother had not come in to wake her up. The day in her house began when the birds began to chirp. She had slept in much later than usual, and with a good reason, but it was time to get up.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Jo bent over to grab her clothes off the floor. Getting up, she slipped into her gray, denim jeans and her blue Superman tee-shirt and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, stepped barefoot out into the hall and into the bar where she knew everyone would be.

But nobody noticed her come in.

She looked around for a second to take in the room. Her mother was back-on to her standing across the room, sweeping up the dust and footprints they had missed the night before. Sam sat at a table in the corner surfing the net on his laptop, his hair wet and hanging around his face giving her the impression that he had just gotten out of the shower. Dean stood behind the bar pouring himself up some coffee. His hair was still stuck up in every direction and was wearing the same pajamas bottoms as he had before with the addition of a hoodie.

It seems that she was not the only late riser.

"Good morning," she announced to the room.

"Hey darlin', bout time you got up," Ellen said looking over at her, "I thought you were gonna stay in bed all day."

"Where's Bobby," Jo asked, realising their missing guest.

"Oh, he left about an hour ago," Ellen answered, "He wanted to get an early start.

"Oh, I see."

Jo walked across the room and behind the bar as her mother went back to cleaning. As she strode by Dean she raised her arm and allowed her fingers to glide softly across his lower back. She smiled with satisfaction as she felt him shiver beneath her fingertips.

"Morning," he murmured sleepily, grinning at her and taking a sip out of his mug. Jo poured some of the dark, steaming liquid into a mug for herself and they both took a moment to savour each others appearance.

"Dean, come over here a sec would you?" Sam called out to him.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean took one more glance at Jo and walked over to the table where Sam was sitting.

--

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean spun the seat around and sat down facing Sam, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Nothing I can tell yet," Sam replied, shutting his computer, "I was just looking for some leads. I think I may have got wind of something down in Texas."

"Hey, what's the rush?" asked Dean holding out his arms and smiling at his brother, "We're on vacation, dude. Let's stick around for a few days, take a break. The job can wait."

"Is this my brother talking?" Sam asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah. Why? We're allowed to take some time off you know. The boss ain't gonna be mad."

"Yeah, I know, but Dean," Sam chuckled, "yesterday this time, the way you acted, it was like you were driving straight into Hell, and today you don't wanna leave."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" Sam repeated and leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him on the table. He was looking up at his brother questioningly, daring him to admit the real reason he wanted to stay.

"So it's time to relax," Dean had become a little defensive now, "Look man, Ellen's probably gonna need some extra help around here anyways."

"Jo, darlin', what did you do to your hand?"

The boys turned around as Ellen propped the broom up against the wall and walked towards her daughter. She leaned across the bar and grabbed her arm, extending it so that the cut across her hand faced the ceiling.

"I uh... I just cut it with a piece of glass," Jo explained, chancing a glance towards Dean, "Last night, I... I just got up to get a glass of water."

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, drawing his brother's attention, "Weren't you up last night for a glass of water, too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing just wondering."

"Jeez, what's the world coming to that a man can't even get a glass of water without suspicion. I should right in to Opera."

"Uh huh," Sam said, not missing a beat.

"Uh huh my ass," Dean got up to put his mug in the sink but something caught his eye making him stop in his tracts.

Dean walked over to the window and looked out into the radiant sunshine that was pouring in. He examined the porch and the houses surroundings but could find nothing that looked out of the ordinary. No animals or people were to be seen except for a few tweeting birds zooming around in the sky. He could have sworn that he had seen something large flick across the window outside, something black.

Dean jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. He looked over to see a woman's hand there, Ellen attached to it, looking up at him with a face of curiosity.

"What is it, hun?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then, c'mon. We've got some more work to do."

--

_Thanks again for reading. I hope you all had a great long weekend and feel free to review or criticize or whatever. So I'm guessing that all of you have seen the season finale and so I'm not the only one whos a nervous wreck. Yeah this writing for me is keeping me sane lol. Next chapter will be: __**Secret Confessions **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Secrets and Confessions**

Throughout the day more people came in and out for a short visit, perhaps more than there should have been for a Sunday. Some were new faces to Dean and Sam but old friends of Ellen's who had been unable to come the night before, and many who had come back after sleeping in their motels and vehicles for one last drink before hitting the road.

In any case, they kept Ellen and Jo busy with their time sharing and made plenty of work for Dean and Sam. Several times, they drove into town to run errands and pick things up for Ellen.

For the rest of the morning and the afternoon Dean did not see anything else out of the ordinary. The shadow he had seen that morning, he decided, could have been anything and so, despite his continued uneasiness, he put it off as a trick of the light.

With all of the things ha saw on a daily basis, it was easy to assume that his imagination could have been working overtime and making him see things. He had not even given the coffee a chance to start working and was tired from his late night... escapades. Still, he had a funny feeling about it running through him all day long that he could not shake.

Of coarse, this was not the only thing on Dean's mind. His little, late night encounter with Jo was buzzing through his brain and would not let him be. After willing himself not to do anything stupid, whatever had overpowered his body to pull her towards him, he was half glad it had.

For the past five months he had gone over every possible outcome of a relationship between himself and Jo. More of them had been bad rather than good, including Ellen stringing him up by the ankles from the ceiling. There was no way she would accept the both of them together, not after what his father had done.

But it was not only Ellen. Him and Jo were similar in a lot of ways, both of them were stubborn as Hell and both loved the job, but they spent more time arguing than having a normal conversation. Jo definitely meant something to him but could they get over their differences? The make up sex would obviously be sensational, but would they actually not kill each other long enough to get that far?

Going for it with Jo was a huge risk to take. So huge in fact, that all of his instincts were telling him to leave now and not look back for both their sakes. She would get over it, and so would he. The problem was, was that with every fibre of his being he knew he would stay no matter what.

Kissing Jo last night had been better than with any other girl. With all the others it had been fun, wild and exciting, but that was it. With Jo it was still fun, but it felt good. It made him feel like she was what he needed, and he needed to kiss her.

For once, he really cared about what she wanted instead of what he wanted. Of coarse, Jo would never do anything she did not want to do, which was something else that Dean admired about her. It scared him to think of Jo this way, but it felt right even if she was, well... Jo. In one kiss, she had transformed from a little, blonde schoolgirl into what she had always been ment to be.

--

Dean finished washing his car around five. The day was beautiful and with a break in the errands, he had decided to take the chance to get outside in the refreshing, cool air of Autumn. A breeze blew past the trees and was welcoming on Dean's sweaty brow as he admired the shining, black metal of the clean Impala. It contrasted nicely against the changing orange, red and yellow of the countryside around him.

_Crunch._

Dean swirled around on the spot. He scanned his surroundings and glanced around the side of the Roadhouse but could see nothing there. He walked around to the back but the yard was as vacant as the front. It was weird, he could have sworn that he had heard something.

Again, towards the trees this time, Dean heard the leaves crack as though somebody had walked on them, but the only leaves that moved were those blown by the wind.

"Cut it out, Dean," he muttered to himself, "Don't be a sissy, it's just a squirrel."

Dean turned his back on the yard and headed back towards the front porch, once again trying to shake the feeling of suspicion. Taking one more glance back towards the trees Dean shook his head and went inside. The first person he saw once the screen door shut was a soaking wet Ellen walking towards him.

"Whoa, Ellen, you look like you lost a fight with the Lochness monster."

"Nah, it was just a water jet sprayer," she wiped her face dry in a towel and flung it behind the bar, "Listen hun, you think you could take another shot at fixing that thing?"

"Yeah, sure thing Ellen," Dean side stepped her but stopped, "Hey, you know where Jo is?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Ahh, just wondering."

Ellen gave him a curious look but Dean walked away and headed out into the hallway. He would need to get the toolbox from the backroom. Halfway there he heard a clunking as someone came down the steps. Jo emerged a moment later, still wearing her superman tee-shirt.

"Oh hey, Dean. What's up."

"Ah nothing much," Dean shuffled his feet slightly, "I was just about to go get the stuff to fix the water pressure again."

"Yeah," Jo agreed, "Good idea."

"You uh... wanna join me?"

Dean gave her a wink and continued down the hall with Jo following behind him, pinching onto the back of his flannel. They reached the last, and tiniest, room and stepped inside, closing the door shut behind them.

In no time at all, the two were once again fused together at the mouth. The heat between them increased more and more, their kiss deepening. A few seconds later Jo pushed Dean into the wall, following him with her own body, pinning him.

"Whoa," Dean grinned widely and raised his eyebrows to her. Jo smiled devilishly and moulded their lip-lock once more. Dean turned them around and pressed her against the wall in his place, hands held tightly to her hips and he could feel the connection between them strengthen and the heat rise up in him.

After a few more moments Dean broke the kiss and looked down into Jo's eyes, smoothing her cheeks and teasing her hair. He wished to stay there a just a little longer and she seemed to read his mind as she tipped her head into his hand. He leaned down and placed another tiny kiss on her lips.

"I better get that sink fixed before dinner," he told her. She stared into his eyes and they kissed once again before Dean grabbed what he needed and allowed her to leave first.

Dean followed her out and to his shock, saw Sam just outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him and a cocky grin on his face. Jo walked off, her face turning about twelve shades of red.

"Oh," said Sam with fake surprise. He stood up and pointed to the backroom, "Are you done in there? Cause you know, I can always wait. No rush."

"Shut up, Man," Dean hushed him only causing Sam to laugh, "Seriously, one word to Ellen and I'll..."

"Okay, okay," Sam backed off down to his room, still laughing.

Cursing Sam up, right and centre, Dean walked back out to the now empty bar room. Dropping his things on the floor, he opened up the cabinet doors behind the bar and knelt down to begin his work.

No sooner did his knees hit the floor than the entire room went dark. No light came from the windows even though the sun was still high in the sky. Everything was pitch. Then Dean let out a yell as the entire room began to shake.

--

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, please reveiw. Next Chapter will be: __**Earthquake**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Earthquake**

The entire room shook. The walls themselves rumbled with excitement. The floor beneath Dean quaked, sending vibrations through his body. Crashes echoed through the room as items fell from the walls and counters, and all around Dean he could feel the glasses shattering over the floor.

Attempting to stand up, Dean reached out in the darkness for something to support him but the seizure became more violent, knocking him off balance. All he could do was hold on and wait it out, and pray that the roof would not cave in on him. He tried to call out to the others but could barely hear himself over the roar of the earthquake.

"Dean! Where are you?"

Sam's voice sounded so clear from the hallway and as the door burst open, the earthquake stopped and the lights came back on.

Stunned and lightheaded from the turbulence, Dean got wearily onto his knees again and poked his head up over the bar. Sam caught sight of him and ran behind the bar to help Dean to his feet. His face was written with terror.

"Dean, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

"W... what's wrong?" Dean repeated, shocked by the question, "What were you rockin' out on the magic fingers? Dude, didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what Dean?"

"You... you never felt it," Dean staggered but Sam reached out to support him.

"Dean, I don't know what your talking about. C'mon, come sit down."

Dean allowed Sam to walk him to a nearby table, but as he walked he glanced around the room. The sun now poured in through the window, washing them in bright rays, but more strangely, nothing had moved. There was no broken glasses, pictures still hung on the wall, and nothing had changed. Everything was in its right place and undisturbed as though nothing had happened.

'Nothing did happen,' Dean thought wildly.

Sam sat across from his brother and studied his face, concerned that Dean had gotten so worked up and confused.

"You look like crap, Dean," he informed him.

"You... you seriously didn't feel anything?"

"No, I didn't. What happened?"

"Everything went dark, like twilight zone man, and... and then there was a earthquake. Everything was shaking, crap was falling everywhere..." Dean looked up at Sam for reassurance but found none.

"Dean, there was no earthquake. We're in Nebraska, there are no earthquakes."

"I could have swore..."

Dean looked away, his voice trailing off while Sam continued to study him worriedly.

--

Later that night Dean lay on his bed, lights on, staring up at the ceiling. Him and Sam had spent the entire evening trying to figure out what had happened to him, only resulting in Dean believing that he really was losing his mind. Not only this, but he felt sure that he had seen the shadow once again, speeding past him as he went to the bathroom. He had pursued it, but found nothing but Ash gnawing on a steak bone from supper.

Something was happening to him. He did not know what it was, or what could have caused it, but it was definitely beginning to scare the crap out of him. He was seeing things that no one else was seeing. He was imagining that things were happening when they we not.

They had researched the internet and contacted their sources but pulled up nothing helpful. There was no supernatural being that they could tell that would be causing this sort of thing. It was different from any other haunting they had encountered. A trickster had crossed their minds, but all of the normal signs were missing.

"I'm going nuts," Dean groaned and covered his face with his hands. He opened his eyes, looking at the red glow of light peeking through his fingers.

The door opened and Dean looked up to see Sam poking his head in.

"Dean, Ellen wants to know if you fixed the dish washer?"

"No, tell her I'll get it done tomorrow," Dean mumbled and sat up on the bed with his head in his hand, "Hey, could you turn off the light and close the door please?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Sam left the room, doing as Dean had asked and leaving him alone in the darkness.

Dean listened to Sam's footsteps as he away from the door. Once the noise had faded he stood up and pulled off his flannel, tee- shirt and jeans, striping down to his boxers. He had resolved to go to bed early, wanting to make sure that he got a long, good night's sleep.

Slipping in between the covers, Dean tried to relax and ease the tension in his body with the soft mattress, but the stress from the day continued to make his muscles tight. He lay in bed for a half an hour but sleep did not come to his tired mind. He was almost ready to give up and go out to find Sam when someone knocked on and peeked in through the door.

"Dean, are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

Jo walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. She crept over to where Dean was and sat on the edge of his bed beside him, flicking in the table lamp to see him. She had changed back into her pajamas, wearing another pair of shorts and top.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, "You didn't seem like yourself today."

"Yeah, Jo, I'm fine," Dean propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her, letting the light shine across his face.

"Dean, you look pale," Jo cupped her hand around his face and then his forehead, "and you're clammy too."

Dean took her hand from his head and held it in his own. He looked up into her worried face and raised himself toward it. He could not ever remember a woman ever looking at him like that before. Not with so much care and concern.

Dean kissed her small, soft lips and she responded to his touch. With little effort, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed so that she was lying down next to him. Elevating his own body, he hovered over her, kissing her down her neck and then back to her mouth. She placed her arms around his neck to pull him in closer, their bodies connecting.

How was it that she felt so different and wonderful beneath him unlike any other woman?

Dean brought her upward again so that she was siting on his lap, straddling his body with her legs around him. Dean held onto her bare thighs, massaging them and taking in their soft smoothness. He could feel her nails nip at his back, her fingers running through his hair. They broke apart as Dean pulled at the bottom of her shirt and was about to pull it over her head when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean stared over at the closet but what he had saw had already vanished, but he was sure that it had been there.

"Jo," Dean hoisted her off of him and slid off the bed, standing and still staring at the same spot, "Could you go get Sam please."

"But Dean, what..."

"Please."

"Okay," she got up and walked over to the door, taking one more glance back at him before leaving.

Dean heard her knock on Sam's door next to his, pulled on his jeans and waited.

He could have sworn he'd seen it. Seen him. He had looked so clear, but how could it have been him? It was impossible. Still, he dared to think that it really was.

--

_Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks for all the great comments thus far, love you guys. :)_

_Next chapter is: __**Ghost of the Past**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Ghost Of the Past**

"You saw Dad?"

Sam was shocked and could not believe what he had heard. Sitting at the foot of the bed, all he could do was look at his brother incredulously, trying to figure out what was going on. Dean was bent double, his head in his hands massaging his scalp and Sam could see how much he was fidgeting. First the earthquake, and now this. Was Dean actually losing his mind?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man, I swear it was him," goose bumps emerged on his arms and neck.

"Dean, have you been drinking, cause..."

"No, Dude," Dean looked up at his brother reproachfully, "You've been with me the whole night. All I had was two beers."

"Okay... okay. Well... could it even be possible that it was him?"

"I dunno man. I mean... his spirit did get out of the Hell when the door was open."

"Yeah, I know," Sam thought hard about what to say. They had never really spoken about their father's spirit before.

"Dude, this is whack," Dean stood up and paced the room, biting his fist. He stopped again when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," he called out and watched Jo step in, now wearing a longer set of pajamas bottoms.

"Hey guys," she remained in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dean walked over to her and squeezed her arms, "nothing. We're just working on something."

"Don't lie to me."

Dean was taken aback. Once again, in one little statement, she held every mannerism of her mother.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, okay," Dean kissed her cheek and she muttered something inaudible to him before leaving again, slamming the door behind her.

"Dean, you don't look very good. You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy keen."

Dean leaned up against the wall taking a deep breath. He had become very pale and was perspiring. The past few days seemed to have really started to take their toll, but was it really only stress that was doing this to him? Sam could see that he was scared, although he would never admit it, and was scared himself for his brother's metal state.

As he watched Dean resume his pacing, Sam began to wonder if there was anything he would be able to do. Never in his life had he seen symptoms like this before and he had grown up surrounded by the supernatural. It seemed unlikely that Dean was just ill. Dean never got sick. If their father were there he would probably know what to do.

"Dean, go to bed. You need some rest."

"Sam," Dean snapped, stopping in front of him, "I'm losing my mind here. I'm not just going to go to sleep and pretend that nothing is going on."

"I know. Listen, I'm going to go call Bobby and just try to rest, just try."

"Alright, fine!"

"Alright."

Sam clapped Dean on the back, stood up and left the bedroom and went back into his own. Huffing, he snatched up his cell phone off the lampstand and flopped down on his own bed. For a few moments he played with the bottons, distracted by the days events.

What was wrong with Dean?

Sam dialled Bobby's number and listened to the rings go through. After the fifth ring he heard the click of the receiver being picked up and then a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"We're still at Ellen's."

"I thought you boys would have packed up and left by now. I know how much Dean loves Ellen's company."

"Yeah um... listen, Dean is actually the reason I called."

"Did you two get into another scuff?"

"No, nothing like that, I'm just worried about him."

"Why, he seemed alright to me."

"Yeah well, today..."

Sam recounted what had happened that day. He took special care to tell Bobby what Dean had said about the earthquake and the shadow, then about Dean's encounter with the ghost of their father. Bobby listened to Sam's story quietly, not saying a word about anything. Finally, ten minutes later Sam finished and waited for a response.

"Sam, you know as well as I do, John is gone. He's not coming back."

"Then how do you explain it."

"How's Dean coping with it?"

"He thinks he's losing his mind really. He looks sick, too."

"Maybe he is."

"I don't think so, he looks like those guys coming down off drugs."

Bobby agreed to do some research for him and let him know if he found anything. With a couple last reassurances, Bobby hung up the phone.

--

Dean watched as Sam left the room and as the door shut behind him. He turned off the lamp and threw himself onto his bed. His head ached now and his body felt sick. A cold sweat soaked him, making his clothes cling to him, and his stomach turned over. He was not hungry or nauseous, just uneasy.

The thought of seeing his father's spirit unsettled him beyond any other creature or ghost or demon ever had before. Dean had always been so close to his father and although in recent years he had taken to seeing John in a new light, he had always loved him. Realising that the man he had looked up to all of his life was actually a controlling, obsessed bastard who had taken away his childhood had taken a stab at his honour for him, but he was still his father none the less.

Still, the question remained to be 'Why was the spirit of John Winchester tormenting Dean? Why now?'. It had been over a year since the door to Hell had been opened. And why had their father not just... moved on? They had never considered that he may have stuck around, stuck in a purgatory or something. If so, why did he not show himself until now? But surely he was not dangerous; he had not been in Hell for long and he was just... just Dad.

"Dean, you okay?"

He had not even noticed the door open again, but there stood Jo in the opening. Despite the look of concern on her face, Dean noticed just how beautiful she looked.

"Yeah, I'm great."

Jo gently, and quietly, shut the door and crept over to Dean's bed and slid under the covers beside him. She softly slid her arm around him and cuddled into his bare chest. Dean passed his arm under her head and took her hand, pulling her close, noticing that her heart rate was quickened and her breath was heavy against his skin.

"I'm worried about you," she whispered.

"Don't, I'm okay. You just worry about yourself, I'll be fine."

Dean pulled her tighter to him and held her until he could feel her breathing soften as she slept.

--

_Hey guys. Quick Question: Has the mullet rock taken over anyone else's playlist? Almost everything is foriegner, ACDC and CCR. And for some reason I've been crying while listening to Bon Jovi "Dead or Alive". Lol._

_Anyways next chapter will be: __**Eavesdropping**_ :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Eavesdropping**

Jo rolled over in the bed, half asleep and half aware that she was not in her own room. She stretched out a bit and could feel no one lying next to her. The bed was not even warm where Dean had lain, but she could smell the sweet scent of him on the sheets.

It had felt so good to fall asleep in Dean's arms, hearing his heart beating against her ear. It had been so long since she had last been held by any man and she knew that she would require it more often from now on.

She had felt so safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her; just his touch was enough to sooth her to sleep. Even the thought made her wish that he would come back and they would stay in bed all day.

Opening one eye just enough to squint, Jo looked over at the alarm clock next to her. It was only quarter after seven in the morning. Dean must have gotten up really early; she could vaguely remember him sliding away from her when it had been still pitch outside. Now there was a morning sun peeking up over the horizon. He could not have slept for very long, if at all.

Pulling the warm, heavy covers off of her, Jo slid out of bed herself and set her feet on the hard-wood floor. She shivered as the cold chill of the morning pinched at her skin and snaked into her bones. Bending over, she grabbed one of Dean's hoodies up off the floor and pulled it on over her head.

It was large and baggy on her petite frame but it, too, smelt of him, and she took it in like a wonderful drug.

Jo walked across the room, cuddling herself in the soft cotton and opened the bedroom door. She was in such a light mood that she almost did not see her mother as they almost collided together in the hall as she left Dean's room.

'This won't be good,' Jo thought seeing the lights flash across her mothers eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ellen jabbed her finger towards her own bedroom.

"In here," she said, "Now!!"

Jo said nothing but followed behind her.

--

Dean moaned into his coffee cup as he took a sip of the bitter, unsweetened liquid. The heat swished welcoming in his mouth and slipped down his throat, but it was quickly drowned with the cold that was running through his body as if through his veins. Nothing he did could warm him. Holding Jo in his arms was the only reprieve that he had found.

Having not slept a wink all night, Dean felt even worst then he had those few hours ago. He was still perspiring in a cold sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and shadowed worst than if he had not slept for a month and he had become even more pale.

Having gotten up around four, Dean had had time to think but found himself unable to hold on to his train of thought for more than a few minutes. His brain felt like a bowl of noodles being swished around by a fork. It was frustrating as hell and the three cups of coffee had not helped him in the least, only causing a buzz in the back of his already aching head.

For the past twenty minutes he had been sitting with Ellen at the kitchen table. She had heard him in here and was now fussing over him, questioning him if he was alright and if he needed anything. At one point she had been up and ready to call the doctor, but he had heartedly refused to let one touch him. Immediately after this Sam stopped in for a minute, just long enough to get a glass of water and to tell Dean how he looked like he'd been electrocuted again, before going back to his room.

Ellen continued to fret and felt his head, telling him that he had a fever.

"What am I, 5?" he asked, pulling away for the fourth time.

"Dean, hunny, let me call a nurse at the least, she can stop by here so you won't have to even go into town."

Finally, Dean conceded grudgingly, and watched her get up and walk out into the hallway.

"She'd better be hot!" he called out to her just before the door shut.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Dean tried to savour it as long as he could. He took in the quiet of the morning, but the peace was short lived as he heard Ellen's demanding voice drift in from the hall. He knew whom she had met, her tone had said it all.

Dean jumped up, a little too quickly, and had to grab the chair to steady himself. Still feeling light headed, he slowly made his way over to the same door Ellen had just walked out through and peeked around the threshold.

The hallway was empty.

Dean crept out into the hall and followed the sound of the women's voices down to the master bedroom. The door was left ajar and Dean managed to pick out the silhouettes of Jo and Ellen in the dim light, their voices carried perfectly to where he stood. They were not yelling, but they were bickered back and forth.

"... even if it did, I'm a big girl, Mom, I can take my own choices."

"But Jo, we've talked about this before. And I know that you're an adult now, but..."

"Yeah, I am."

"... but I'm still your mother and its still my job to take care of you."

"I know, Mom, but..."

"Jo, look what happened the last time. I told you that it was too dangerous to go hunting and then you came crawling home after being kidnapped on the job."

"That was one time," Jo stepped into the light and Dean saw that she was wearing his sweater. His heart pumped a little faster.

"That's twice by my count little missy. You could have died."

"Yeah, and it was Sam and Dean," she stressed the last name, "that saved me."

"Jo, what happened to the talk we had the other day about this, huh? When you told me..."

"I know what I said, Mom."

Dean watched as Ellen stepped in towards Jo and seized her shoulders, and her tone softened.

"Jo, Baby, you don't want to be with Dean."

"But Mom..."

"He will only break your heart. Face it, Sweet, he's never gonna love you."

"But..."

"You have to stay away from him. It's the best thing for you."

"You're right," Jo replied softly, "I was being stupid. He'll leave today and probably won't come back. I was just being stupid."

Dean's stomach hit the floor. He could not believe what he was hearing, could not believe that Jo could mean what she had said or the tears falling down her cheeks. Not after last night. Not after the last two days.

"Hun," Ellen pulled Jo to her in a hug, "I'll get rid of him for you, all right. He won't ever hurt you again. I won't let him."

"Thanks Mom," Jo replied, the tears stopped, "You were right all along. Dean never meant anything at all."

"It's alright," Ellen swayed and Dean could see a wide smile across her face and could have sworn she'd winked in his direction, "It's all gonna be okay."

Dean backed away from the door and into the wall behind him, wondering how his legs ever managed to support him. They felt like jelly beneath him. Holding onto the wall, he made his way over to the bathroom and went in, locking the door behind him. All he could do was stand there, his head against the door, body shaking and his mind reeling.

--

_Hi guys, now I know that this chapter may seem weird but bare with me, it'll all make sense soon enough. Please review or criticise or sing a song or whatever lol. The next few chapters may be a bit slow I gotta warn you cause I got finals coming up now at the end of the year, but the next chapter will be: __**Words of Advice**__ :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Words of Advise**

_How could Jo have said that? How could she have been so easily manipulated into thinking that he did not care for her? How could she say that he did not mean anything to her?_ Dean's head was spinning as his thoughts flew around in a million directions. His body rejected the brain's instructions to move, to go and find Jo and tell her how he felt. But he could not.

What was going on with everyone? Ellen had always been a friend to them, so why did she find him so untrustworthy now? He had always done what he could to protect Jo, he had saved her twice, so why would she think he would hurt her? None of it made a lick of sense.

"Dammit!" Dean swore and hit his head against the door, mumbling more curses to himself. His stomach was tied in a knot and was sure that he was going to vomit. Standing up straight, Dean punched the door with both hands (leaving fist sized cracks in the wood) and swivelled around on the spot.

He now stood face to face with Jonathon Winchester.

Dean stared into the eyes of his deceased father. Despite being a ghost, he looked solid and full and a hell of a lot better than Dean did at the moment. He looked just the same as Dean remembered him.

The old, black scruff on his chin and upper lip were spotted with gray, hiding the strong, square jaw that lay behind it. His face was dark, as it had always been, contrasting with his mother's milky white skin. His eyes were just like Dean's, green-gray, narrow, and long-lashed, and were now scrutinizing his son with a loving gaze. His mouth was curled up in a tiny smile.

"Hi, Son."

"D... Dad?"

Dean could not believe his eyes, sure he was tricking himself. It was impossible, yet he could not help but feel his heart leap a little.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Dad," Dean could hardly breath out the word. His body had been shaky before, but now he was trembling.

"Yeah."

"Christo."

"Dean, it's me."

It was. John had not even flinched.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Dean," John stepped in closer to him but Dean took a step back into the door, "Dean, I'm here to help you."

"Help me what?"

"You still don't believe it's me," John sighed, "Here, I'll show you."

John reached out and touched his hand against Dean's face. He jolted as he felt the rough fingertips slide across his face. The hand fell away, but his face continued to prickle where he had touched him.

"Dean, don't give up on Jo," John said in a whisper, "Fight for her."

Dean stared at him blankly, not certain if his father were being serious. Seeing the look in his eyes, he knew that it was safe to talk about what he was thinking.

"She doesn't want me," Dean raised his arms slightly and clapped them back down to his sides, "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Dean, of coarse she wants you, I saw the way she looks at you."

"No, Dad, she doesn't. She thinks I'm gonna just leave her. I can't blame her, I never stayed with anyone else before."

"Did you care about the others like you care about Jo?"

"No, but..."

"It's not her Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not her that's has the problem, Dean, and you know it."

"Then who?" Dean had become defensive, "Ellen?"

"Yes."

"But Ellen..."

"C'mon Dean," John turned and paced once before coming back and placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked down at the hand and back up to his father, who said, "It's all about the accident. I never went back and Ellen never forgave me for what happened to Bill. She's hated me for years, and now she's taking it out on you. Don't let her get away with it."

"What do you know about it, huh?" Dean shouted, "That's right, you never went back, but I did."

"I know more about Ellen then you think," John countered, "She's not all peaches and cream."

"Yeah, I get that."

"Dean, I'm sorry I never told you about her before... before all this, but you've got to be careful."

"What do you want me to do, Dad? Ellen's always been good to us. She's saved our lives, she helped to kill the demon."

"She's as good an actor you'll ever meet. Son," John clasped the other shoulder, "Don't let her drive you away like she drove me away."

"Dad?"

"Dean, do as I say," John's patented sternness came out now as he straightened up, "You took care of Sammy, and I'm so proud of you, but now it's time to take care of yourself."

"Yes sir."

"Dean," his tone was loving once again, "I only want what's best for you, you know that."

"Yeah, Dad, I know."

"I love you, Son."

"I... I love you, too, Dad," Dean looked coyly down at the floor and when he looked up again a second later, he was alone.

Dean glanced around the room for any sign of his father, but he knew that John was gone. Suddenly, he understood what he had to do.

So this was why his father's spirit had been tormenting him. He was trying to protect Dean, warn him about Ellen. She could not be trusted. All the time she kept him and Jo apart, why had he not seen it before? She had told Jo the story about their fathers to drive a wedge between them. That had not worked and so now she had brainwashed Jo into thinking that he did not care about her.

His mind was reeling.

Dean, in a newfound speed, left the bathroom and went straight for his own room to pack all of his things. Throwing his clothes haphazardly into his duffle, he rushed to get on the road. He would find Jo and leave, and he would convince her that her mother was wrong. All wrong.

He left his bag on the bed and began his search for Jo. It did not take long to find her, standing behind the bar, talking to Sam. If he had to, he would force her to come with him, but he had to get her away as soon as possible. He prayed that Sam would not make it difficult.

"I'm worried about Dean, Sam, he looks really sick."

Dean stayed back, hidden behind the kitchen door, standing not six feet from them. He was interested to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "I know. I'm worried about him, too. I just heard him talking to someone in the bathroom. He left in such a hurry he never noticed me there, but there was noone in there with him."

"Does Bobby know anything?"

"No, not yet."

Jo sighed and grabbed her cup of coffee off the counter.

"Why do you like him so much?"

"I... I don't."

"You know, Dean doesn't care about... people," Sam took her chin in his hand to turn her face towards him, "I know my brother better than anyone. He doesn't care about you," she looked away but turned her toward him again, "But I do."

Bending down, Sam placed his mouth over hers. Dean's heart began to beat a violent bruise against his ribs, so loud that he was surprised the sound it made did not alert them that he was there. Instead, they did not see him, and he was left to watch as his brother scooped Jo up in his arms and kiss her intensely.

--

_Hope you like it, I'm keeping my mouth shut now so I guess you're gonna have to just keep reading haha. Thanks guys. Next Chapter will be: __**Adrenaline**_ :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Adrenalin**

The urge to vomit was back. Dean could feel the sickly bile bubbling and gurgling in the pit of his stomach as Jo's arms found their way around his brother's neck. She was kissing him back and Dean's heart plummeted. He watched Sam's hands wander down to Jo's lower back, and then a little lower...

"Sam," Jo broke herself apart from him and let her arms fall to her sides, but Sam's grip on her never relinquished.

"Jo, Dean will never be good enough for you."

"And you are?" Jo asked accusingly.

"No, but I can give you what you need," Sam began to play with her hair, "I'm not afraid of commitment like he is. The two of us could settle down, Dean would never offer you that. We could have a real life together, Jo, away from all of this," he looked around the room then back at her.

"What makes you think that I want to have a life with you?"

"Jo, c'mon, we both know the answer to that."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Jo, don't fight it, I know how you feel about me, too."

"But..."

Sam lowered his head and kissed her again. For a moment it seemed that Jo would resist, push him away and tell him to 'buzz off', but then she surrendered to his touch. Once more, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching. Too Close. Dean could see that she was still wearing his sweater. How could she wear it while she kissed his brother?

They broke apart once more and Sam grabbed two beers from the cooler. Jo declined the one he handed to her but Sam opened up his own and took a large swig of his own.

"I'd ah... I'd better go get changed," she said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later,"said Sam and watched her out of the room.

Dean's body shook with rage. Adrenalin pumped through his veins with such force that he thought he may burst. There was a new kind of fever burning him up inside. His anger was so much that his vision was blurred as ha watched Sam just a few feet away, leaning against the bar, reading a newspaper as though nothing had happened.

"You Son of a Bitch!"

Dean burst through the door he had been hiding behind. Sam whipped around to face his brother with a look of confusion. His expression quickly turned into shock as Dean's fist flew towards his face. Dodging the punch, Sam jumped backward, tripped and landed on the floor. Sam looked up at the infuriated Dean standing above him.

"Dean? What the hell?"

"I'll give you what the hell you Bastard!"

Dean bent down and grabbed Sam by the collar, hauling him to his feet and pushing him into the wall. They were nose-to-nose, almost touching, and Sam could not budge beneath the impossible strength of Dean's clutch.

"Dean," Sam shouted, "What's wrong with you?"

"I swear to God," Dean growled, "I you ever touch her again..."

"Touch who?"

"Oh that's funny," Dean said sarcastically, letting go of his hold. He turned his back to Sam and took a step away, long enough for Sam to take a deep breath, before turning around and punching him in the nose.

Hot, ruby-coloured blood ran over Sam's face as he felt a second fist collide with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, wheezing, but was forced up right and pressed against the wall once again. Sam felt his brother's hand clasp his neck and squeeze tightly.

"Why did you do it, huh? Why?" Dean spat.

"Do what?" Sam gasped.

"Kiss her!" Dean yelled in his face, "You knew how I felt about her! Why Jo, huh? Why her?"

"Jo?" Sam could hardly breath out the words, "I never..."

"Don't lie to me. Not you, you're my brother... were my brother."

Sam felt Dean stagger and took the opening to push him away. Dean collided with the bar behind him. He stood up as straight as he could and stared Sam down.

"How could you do it Sammy?"

"Dean, you've got to believe me. I didn't touch Jo."

"I don't believe a word out of your filthy, lying mouth."

"But I didn't..."

"I SAW YOU!"

"Dean..."

"What's going on here?"

Sam turned around towards the hall door. Jo had returned and looked shocked by what she saw in front of her. Having heard the yelling from upstairs she had come down to investigate the commotion. She had never expected to see a crazed looking Dean and a blood-soaked Sam.

"Jo," Sam said, "You've got to tell him..."

_Smash_.

Glass flew and Sam slumped to the floor, allowing Jo to see behind him where Dean stood with a broken beer bottle raised up in the air.

"Dean! What did you do?"

Dean tossed aside the broken glass, stepped over his brother's still body, and over to Jo, grabbing each of her shoulders in his hands.

"I had to, Jo."

"Why would you have to do that?"

"Because he was trying to trick you," Dean smoothed out her hair with an extended thumb, "they both are."

"Both?"

"Listen, you don't have to worry. I'm gonna protect you."

"Protect me from what Dean?" Jo looked up into his ghostly, white face and darkened eyes, "Dean, you need a doctor."

"No! No I don't," he was frantic, "C'mon, we've got to get outta here."

"Wait, Dean, where are we..."

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into the early morning Sun. Leading her across the parking lot, he had his keys ready to go in his hand. Just as he opened the passengers side door, Jo pulled away.

"Dean wait, please wait."

"Jo, Dean, what's going on?"

Ellen had come outside behind them, blood on her fingertips. She had obviously found Sam. Walking down the front steps, she stopped dead in her tracts as Dean pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it straight at her.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Jo screamed.

"She's trying to keep us apart, Jo," Dean was shaking violently and could hardly hold his arm up straight.

"Dean, hun, put the gun down. Take it easy now," Ellen took a step forward and Dean pulled the trigger.

_Bang._

"MOM!"

Jo attempted to run forward as her mother fell to the dust but Dean reached out and held her back. One arm wrapped around her struggling waist, he opened the backdoor and threw Jo into the back seat, causing her to hit her head on the car frame, knocking her out.

Quickly, Dean ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Stuffing the key in the ignition and revving up the engine, he sped away

--

_BUM BUM BUM!! lol just kidding. Don't hate me, you'll see soon what's going on. Please review. Next chapter: __**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Every Rose Has it's Thorn**

Sam blinked and blinked again. He looked down at the hardwood floor which he was currently lying on and groaned. The back of his head throbbed where Dean had hit him. He raised his hand to his head and felt a tiny bump hidden beneath his shaggy hair. Lowering his touch to his face he felt that it was caked in dried up blood.

Groaning again, Sam pushed himself up off the floor and sat down, massaging the back of his head. The front door opened and the chimes clanged together, ringing in his ears. It sounded as though whoever had come in was struggling to do so.

"Sam?"

It was Ellen's voice.

"Yeah," Sam pulled himself up onto his knees and then used the bar as a support to rise to his feet. The Sun was clearly higher in the sky now, telling him that he had been out at least a hour.

"Oh thank God," Ellen moaned.

Sam looked over at her and noticed that she was holding her right shoulder and, beneath her hand, her shirt was stained red with blood. Leaning up against the wall, Ellen let out a groan and slid down to the floor.

"Ellen!" Sam hurried over to her, causing his head to pound even harder. He pushed it aside and knelt beside Ellen.

"What happened?"

"Dean, he ahh... he shot me."

"He what?"

"There's something wrong with him. He..."

"God, Ellen, are you okay?"

"He was too shaky, couldn't get a good shot if someone held the gun for him. Sam, he's..."

"C'mon, lets get you up off the floor."

"Sam, would you listen to me," Ellen shot across with a little more force than he would have expected, "He's got Jo."

"What?"

"Yeah, he took her."

"It's okay, we'll find them," Sam said a little doubtfully, "I'll call Bobby, but we've got to get you up off the floor."

Sam wrapped an arm around Ellen's waist and raised her own arm around his shoulders. Slowly and carefully they rose together up off the ground until Ellen's feet found their footing. Sam could see that it pained her to move at all, but he had to get her somewhere a little more comfortable.

Easing her into a chair, he felt her head. Thankfully, she did not have a temperature and so she was not in shock. Sam unbuttoned the top bottons on her shirt and she hissed as he pulled it away from her wound. There was no exit wound; the bullet was still lodged between her shoulder blade and her collar bone.

"Ellen, this needs to be seen to by a doctor. I'm gonna bring you to the hospital."

"No," Ellen grabbed Sam's arm as he tried to move away, "What I need is some whiskey," she noted the unconvinced look on his face, "Please Sam, we need to find Dean and Jo. This can wait."

Sam still seemed to disapprove but walked over to the bar to get the whiskey. He returned shortly after with a glass and a bottle of yellow liquid. In his other hand he shut his cell phone and stashed it into his pocket. He had also cleaned most of the blood off of his face.

"Here," he placed the glass on the table but remained standing, "I can't get hold of Bobby, he's not at home and his cell is busy."

"Keep trying, he's the best we can get if we're gonna help Dean," Ellen shifted in her seat, cringing as she moved, "Grab a ice pack from the freezer would you," Sam walked away again, "But I want to know what's going on. What could have happened for Dean to go so crazy? I hate to think of Jo..."

Sam handed her the ice pack as her voice trailed off and said, "I don't think you have to worry about Jo. Dean's not gonna hurt her."

"No, you're probably right."

"I just hope Bobby can help us."

Just then, the chimes above the door clanged again as the door opened and none other than the aged hunter walked in.

"Speak of the devil," Ellen sighed in relief.

"Ellen, what the hell happened?" Bobby asked looking between her and Sam.

"She's been shot."

"It was Dean, wasn't it," Bobby saw Sam's look of surprise as he crossed over to where Ellen was, "Yeah, I know what's wrong with him. By the look of it, he got a good one in on your face. I've been trying to get you for an hour. I guess the call's never made it through."

"So what is it?"

"Blugeria poisoning," said Bobby, inspecting Ellen's wound, "Sam, could ya get me the first aid kit?"

"But what is it?" Sam asked, retrieving a small white box from a shelf.

"I'll show you," Bobby got up and left through the kitchen, returning a second later carrying a vase of black flowers which he placed on the table next to them.

"These," he said, "are Moglais, also known as Sherlours. I didn't even think of it when that damned salesman sold them to you," he nodded at Ellen while taping a bandage to her shoulder.

"Never heard of 'em."

"It's an old African Hoodoo plant. Great for curses or charms, but it's not a good idea to prick yourself with one of those thorns. See," he pointed to a point on the stem, "one's missing."

"So Dean got poisoned by this flower?" Sam asked, "That explains why he looks sick, but why is he acting like this?"

"Because this stuff is like powerful, hoodoo acid," Bobby explained, "Dean's probably been seeing stuff and hallucinating for a couple days."

"He thought he saw Dad last night... and yesterday he said he felt an earthquake that no one else did."

"Yeah, well, that's it. This stuff can make a person crazy. Right now, Dean is angry, paranoid and seeing things that aren't real. He's violent and likely to do anything if someone threatens him, or he thinks they're threatening him."

"Like shoot 'em" Ellen suggested.

"You we're lucky," Bobby told her, "With enough rage built up, he'll get stronger, too"

"So how do we help him?" asked Sam.

"We have to find him first, then get that damn thorn out of him. After that there's this serum that we've got to clean the cut with."

"Do we have it? Or the stuff to make some?"

"No," Bobby admitted, "But I've been calling in a few favours. I'm getting it delivered but I don't know how fast it'll be. This stuff is very rare."

"Bobby, we've got to be fast," Sam walked in close to him and half whispered, "He's got Jo."

"Son, that's not the only thing we've got to worry about," Bobby took Sam's shoulder, leading him away, and speaking low so that Ellen could not hear said, "If we don't find Dean soon, in a day or two that poison will reach his heart, and when it does," Bobby locked eyes with Sam, "it'll kill him."

--

_Okay, breath now everyone, all is revealed lol. Hope you enjoy this cause we're reaching the climax. Please review :)_

_Next chapter will be: __**Trapped **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15- Trapped**

Jo woke up and stared at the ceiling. It was unfamiliar to her, made up of panels and not white tiles like at home. Panic rising in her, she realized that the entire room was strange to her. It was old and dirty and it reeked of numerous odours that she did not dare to put a name to.

Looking around, she saw that there was one bed, a table, a lampstand, and a small television set in the corner. To her left was a door which could only lead to a bathroom, probably small and grimy to match the rest. She was in a motel room.

Then her memory came back to her in quick, mesmerizing flashes. _The two brothers fighting. Sam unconscious on the floor. Dean's blood shot eyes. Mom being shot. Being pushed into the car._ Remembering What had happened was almost as bad as not knowing where she was. Where had he taken her? She did not even know what time it was. If she could just look out the window then maybe...

The blinds were shut and a blanket had been draped over them, blocking out any light that may have been trying to get through. It was impossible to tell what time it was, or even if it was day or night. No way of knowing how long she'd been out.

Glancing around the room once more, she could not see anyone else in the room with her. It seemed unlikely that Dean would have left her after going through so much trouble to get her there, but a sudden clang from the bathroom told her that he was not far away.

Should she run for help? Should she try to get away from him? Should she try to find the nearest telephone and call the Roadhouse to see if her mom was still alive?

'No,' she decided. She could not leave Dean, not like this. He was sick and she was the only person he trusted right now. What she had to do was to find out where she was and find out what time and then make sure Dean was okay. Maybe he would let her take him to a hospital.

Jo looked over at the lampstand but there was no clock there or anywhere in the room. She picked up the phone receiver but there was no dial tone either. Pulling on the chord, she discovered that someone had cut the phone line.

Jo swung her legs off the bed and softly placed her feet on the floor, praying it would not creak beneath her. Creeping around the foot of the bed, she made her way over to the window. Reaching up to pull the blanket down, someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around so suddenly that she screamed.

"What are you doing?" Dean's grip was tight on her shoulder.

"Dean, you scared me!"

"What're you doing?" he repeated the question.

"I... I was just going to open the shades," she explained, wriggling to escape his hold.

"No, don't do that," he let go of her and turned around, holding a palm against his head. She saw his face scrunch up in pain as he massaged his temple. She had never seen anybody look so sickly before. Reaching out a hand, she laid it gently on his back but he jerked away.

"Jo," he said, blinking through his headache, "I'm sorry, but you gotta know.. I'm trying to protect you."

"By doing what, Dean?" she snapped, "Kidnapping me and shooting my mother?"

"The bitch deserved it!!"

"How can you say that?"

"Jo," Dean raised his hand to his head again, growling in pain, "She was trying to brain wash you. My ahhhh... my dad, he told me everything. He told me to watch out for her."

"I thought your father never told you about us?"

"Today. He told me today. I saw him, Jo, I talked to him," Dean smiled a little but the smirk vanished quickly and he hissed with another stab to his head.

"Dean, you need help," Jo insisted, tears of fear and worry filling her eyes, "I'm going to go and call..."

"NO!" Dean strode towards her but then, "ARRGH!!"

Dean clasped both of his hands to his head, buckling and screaming in pain. Jo ran forward to support him but just as she neared him, Dean collapsed onto the floor.

"Dean!" Jo dropped down next to him and put his head in her lap. She tapped on his cheek to get a response and he regained consciousness a moment later. He tried earnestly to sit up and Jo helped him up onto the bed. Sitting next to him, she felt his face and inspected his bloodshot eyes, but he took her hand in his own.

"Jo, don't leave me," he looked straight at her, touching her face with a plea in his eyes.

"Don't worry," she said as a tear ran down her cheek, "I won't."

--

Sam blinked and blinked again, fighting back sleep. He had been awake all night, trying to figure out how to find Dean. They had thought of putting a look out for the Impala's licence plate, but immediately had changed their minds, knowing that it would endanger them with the police. They had tried and failed with different plans and so they had finally thought of running a search on fake credit cards.

Trying to focus his eyes on the screen, Sam scanned through his hundredth motel listing, looking for a familiar name. He had tried some different numbers but could not find a match and so he tried to look possible names. The problem was that he could never manage to remember the names that Dean came up with.

Where the hell could he be?

Then...

"Bobby!" Sam broke the silence as he called out into the hall, "Bobby, come here!"

"You find something?" the middle-aged man asked as he entered the saloon.

"Yeah," Sam turned the computer to let him take a look. When Bobby's expression turned into confusion as he squinted at the screen, Sam continued, "I finally picked up one of Dean's fake credit cards. He checked into the Greenleaf motel as Isadoor Szalinski yesturday. It's about fifteen hundred miles from here."

"Good job Sam, at least now we know where to find him."

"Come on, let's get going,' Sam closed the computer and stood up.

"Sam, we can't just go out and grab Dean before we've got the stuff to help him.'

"Why not?"

"Because he'll kill us, that's why.'

"Bobby, he's my brother, you said he could die. Even if we could just tie him down until we get the stuff."

"What is it with you Winchester's that you have to risk your own necks for one another? Going after him won't do anything to help him. He'll..."

The sound of the back door shutting cut Bobby off and he stared towards the kitchen, Sam doing the same. The bar had been closed since yesterday on account of Dean's 'tantrum' and Ellen going to the hospital. They headed towards the door and heard a voice call out from behind it.

"Sam... Bobby, you in there?"

"Ellen?" Sam replied, striding into the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here don't I. Besides, I couldn't stay there any longer."

"I was gonna come get you in an hour," Bobby told her.

"Yeah well, I couldn't wait that long. I had to know what the hell is going on," Ellen eased down in a chair, her right arm up in a sling. Bobby's cell phone rang and he stepped out to take the call.

"So did you find anything yet?"

"We know where they are," Sam informed her.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's go."

"We can't, not until..."

"Yes, we can!" Bobby announced as he reentered the room, "The serum is waiting for pick-up two towns out. Ellen," he added as she began to stand up, "You're staying here. Me and Sam will get Jo all right. Come on, Sam, let's go."

--

_Thanks for reading and thank you for all the__ AWESOME, SUPER-DUBBER, UBBER-GREAT reviews.__ Sorry if I'm taking long but it's end of the year in school. Crunch time everyone. Then its off to university. Thanks again._

_Next chapter will be: __**Cure**__ (PS... watch out only 2 chapters left!!)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Cured**

John Leffel stared out of the window from behind his clerk's desk. Days were normally long and slow around this time of year. The tourist season had long since passed and so travellers were few and far between. Most of his costumers were travelling salesmen that usually came and went within a few short hours.

He watched as the man staying in number three walked over to his car and popped the trunk. It was a very nice car, not something he usually caught in his parking lot. A black, chevy Impala, an antique from the late sixties he guessed. Well taken care of, a vehicle any man would be proud to own.

The man, Mr. Szalinski he could recall, took a pack out of the boot. For a moment he thought he saw a gun being pulled up and stuffed in the bag, but he tried to convince himself it must have been something else.

He had had his suspicions about the man ever since he had arrived the day before. He had shown up, supposedly alone, and payed for a night, all sweaty and nervous. He'd seen a lot of druggies go in and out of his motel, and that was a man crashing down hard if he had ever seen it before.

It was now eleven thirty, a half hour past check out, and the man had not left. Only a few moments ago he had gone to tell him he had to leave or pay for another night. After issuing several choice phrases, he handed over a wad of cash he had gotten out of the machine the day before through the small chasm he had opened between the door and the wall. He had not had time to say thank you before the door was slammed into his face once more.

But it was the girl that played on his mind the most. He had watched as the man had pulled a young, blonde girl from the backseat of his car when he had arrived. He carried her into the room and she had not been seen since. She had ether been asleep or...

He had thought about calling the cops or telling them to hit the road, but decided against it. He had never once gotten involved in anyone's business before who had come and gone from the motel over the years and he wasn't about to start now. Like always, this guy would finish his stay and leave, probably never coming back again.

Still, it was almost midday and he had not caught even a glimpse of her, not a sign of her looking out through the window, or stepping out for a walk or even a sign that she was there.

--

The door opened behind her and Jo swivelled around. Dean walked in and slammed it shut again, a bag full of what was sure to be weapons strung over his shoulder. She shuttered and stood up to face him, not ever remembering being so scared in her life.

He was not a vengeful spirit or a monster, he was just Dean.

He staggered and put up a hand to the wall for support, dropping the bag at his side. He felt dizzy and nauseous. His head was pounding so hard that his vision was blurred and he was hardly able to think. Not having slept in over two days he was exhausted, but he could not sleep, not even if he tried to.

"Dean, are you okay?" Jo asked. She could hear her voice quiver. If only she could hold out long enough for her plan to work

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean growled.

"No, no you're not," carefully, she touched his hot, clammy face and took his cold hand in hers. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Go get a shower, you'll feel better," she told him.

"I... I can't. I gotta..."

Jo raised up onto her tiptoes and reassured him with a kiss.

"Go. You need to relax," she took a step back and ushered him towards the bathroom. He stared at her for a moment and she was unsure if he would cooperate, but then finally conceded and moved towards the bathroom.

Jo watched as he hobbled away, not fully shutting the door behind him. Rooted to her spot, she waited until she finally heard the water start and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled.

Slowly, Jo walked over to the lampstand and opened the drawer as quietly as possible. There lay Dean's car keys, a gun and his cell phone. Taking up all three, Jo crept towards the door, scared to make a sound or to even breath.

The lock clicked when she turned it and she nervously glanced over her shoulder. The water was still flowing so Dean must not have heard her. She took a deep breath, resting her head against the door. She was almost there. Twisting the knob, she held her breath and began to slowly pull it open...

Grabbing her from behind, she felt herself being pulled by her shirt collar away from the door. She screamed, but was stifled as one of his palms reached up and clasped over her mouth. He slammed her against the wall, prying the gun out of her hands and tossing it away.

"Why did you do it?" he was nose to nose with her and was shouting as though they were a mile apart, "Why, Jo? Why?"

He let go of her mouth and grabbed her arms, shaking her furiously as she cried, "Dean, I... I'm s..s...sorry. I w...was trying to h...help you!"

"Liar!!" Dean spat and slammed her into the wall again. His hand found it's way around her neck and lifted her off the floor. She tried to find something to grab at, but could only reach for the outstretched arm that was cutting off her airway.

"I tried to protect you," Dean muttered, "I tried to keep you from them."

"D...Dean, I, I can't b...breath."

"Everyone's turned against me, even you. Even you."

Jo scratched at his hand but he never relinquished his grip. She kicked, but could not find the floor, nor did he try to stop the attach against his shins. She could feel the tingling throughout her body, her head begin to spin and her eyes roll back beneath her lids.

The door burst open and two men spilled into the room. They did not need to look around; the first thing they saw upon entering was Dean, raging and ghostly white, his arm outstretched with Jo hanging limply from his grip.

"Dean, NO!" Sam shouted and ran forward, tackling Dean across the room. Jo fell lifelessly to the floor. Sam attempted to pin his brother down to the floor but Dean managed to roll them over and pin him. Rushing to Sam's aid, Bobby turned his gun around in his hand and hit Dean hard on the head, knocking him out.

"Thanks Bobby," Sam groaned, pushing Dean off of him.

"Don't mention it, kid. You fix up with this one, I'm gonna see to Jo."

Bobby turned away and Sam pulled a small, brown, paper bag out of his jacket, taking out of it a set of tweezers and a bottle of clear liquid. Taking up Dean's right hand he saw the dirty, old bandage that had been wrapped around one of his digits. He ripped it off and inspected the tiny cut that had cause the tip of the finger to swell and turn a sickly green colour, leaking a yellow puss.

Sam twisted the tweezers in his hand and tried to find the thorn. It was no longer on the surface but had delved into the finger and so he dug deeper for it. Blood began to seep up and run down Dean's hand but Sam finally found what he had been looking for and held up a tiny, black thorn in the tongs.

After pouring some of the contents of the bottle on the wound, Sam waited. It was only a moment later that Dean's eyes lids fluttered and he woke up, looking up at Sam.

"Dude, why you hanging over me like that? Little too Brokeback don't you think?" Dean tried to sit up but used his bad hand to push himself up, "Ahhh! What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Dean thought hard and flashes of the last few days flew through his mind. The shadow. The earthquake. Ellen and Jo talking. His father. Sam and Jo.

"None of it...," Dean looked back up at his brother, "none of it was real?"

"No, Dean."

He recalled the nauseous feeling. The sickly feeling. He still felt it. Then he remembered Sam's bloody face, Ellen on the ground, Jo's scared face...

"But then..." Dean bolted up right and looked over to where Bobby was. He was bent down next to a unmoving Jo on the floor.

Jumping up, Dean reached them in only two strides. Bobby backed away and Dean took his place leaning over her, one hand on her face and the other gently shaking her shoulder.

"Jo, c'mon babe," he pleaded with her, "Please wake up. Wake up, Jo."

Bobby handed him a glass of water. Dean took it and elevated Jo's head to pour some into her mouth. She coughed as the liquid slid down her throat and opened her eyes a fraction. She looked around unfocused and then she saw Dean over her. Her eyes came wide open and he saw the fear flash across her face as she tried to squirm away.

"Jo?" Dean held onto her hand to stop her from escaping. It killed his to see how frightened she was of him and hated himself for what he had done, "Jo, it's me."

Jo looked up into his eyes and he prayed that she would see that she was safe, that he would not hurt her. At the very least he wanted her to see how sorry he was.

"Dean?" she murmured.

"Yeah."

Relief washed over her face as she raised herself up off the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears were falling from her eyes and soaking his shirt. He scooped her up and held onto her tight, trying with all his might to tell her everything he wanted to without saying a word.

--

_One more chapter to go guys, I hope you like it. Please review. Th last chapter will be: __**The Wanderer **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- The Wanderer**

Dean sat still on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He had been sick twice since he had woken up a half hour ago and was now feeling shaky. His body was starting to expel the poison from his system and was making him pay Hell for it.

'Good,' he thought, 'Hell is what I deserve.'

It had not been twenty-four hours since Sam and Bobby had tracked him down, but it had not taken that long for the guilt to set in. He was still missing many bits and pieces of what had happened over the past few days, but yet he remembered a few of the parts that he most wished he could forget. The way he had handled Jo sickened him more than the poison.

Sam had filled him in on much of what had happened on the trip back to the Roadhouse with Bobby helping from where he came in (they had left his truck at the motel for the time being). Jo had remained silent for the entire ride, nodding or shaking her head when asked a question. She sat on one side of the back seat, starring out the side window, while Dean sat on the other.

He could not blame her for keeping her distance; he had scared the living Hell out of her. She had every right to ask him to leave and never come back. This was something he planed to do.

Once they had reached the saloon, he had tried to pull her aside from the other two but she answered his attempts with a feeble smile and walked away. When Ellen came outside to meet them, her arm in a sling, she ran down the steps and grabbed Jo hugging and kissing her with relief and joy.

Dean could hardly bare to watch. Seeing the two women embrace made him feel all the more worst. No matter what had been wrong with him, there was no excuse for what he had done. The bandages on Ellen's arm hid the wound he had caused and he could feel it as though the bullet had been lodged in his own flesh.

From here he had slipped around to the back, came in through the kitchen and snuck into his room, locking the door behind him. After taking a shower in the adjoined bathroom and shaving the three-day scruff off of his chin he had taken a long look at himself in the mirror. The long term effects of the poison were prominently present in his shadowed, bloodshot eyes.

It had taken a long while to get to sleep, but he had not made a sound when the knocks came to the door. He just lay there, waiting for whoever was to leave. He did not feel ready to talk to anyone. Finally, sometime in the evening, sleep had washed over him.

He had slept until around seven, gotten up and dressed, but still did not leave his room. After taking sick and emptying the entire contents of his stomach, hunger ached at his insides. He longed to go out and make himself a sandwich but he knew how awkward it would become the minute he stepped into the kitchen.

Instead, he sat on his bed with his head in his hands, waiting to build up the strength to fake a smile and go out to tell everyone and Sam that they were leaving.

_Knock. Knock._

'Go away,' he willed them.

"Dean, open up. It's Sam."

Dean got up hesitantly and turned the lock on the door. Stepping back, he opened the door and let Sam in. Looking up at his little brother, Dean remembered the damage he had also done to Sam. He was lucky he had not broken his nose when he had hit him.

"Hey Dean," he remained in the doorway, unsure of whether he should come in, "How're you doing?"

"Super," Dean said sarcastically. He walked back over to the bed and sat down again. Sam walked in after him and stood up beside him, hands in his pockets and shifting his feet around. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke up.

"Hey, Dean, you know, none of us are mad at you. You weren't thinking straight. You weren't yourself, Dean. Why don't you quit hiding away on us and come out with everyone?"

"Dude, I'm not hiding," Dean looked up at his brother's accusing face, "Alright, so I'm hidin', but c'mon man. I feel like crap."

"You look like crap."

"Yeah well I feel like I just mixed the wrong combination of Captain Jack and the Royal family."

"So are you ever gonna come out of here?"

"Nah," Dean said, scratching the back of his neck, "I just wanna get outta here."

Sam huffed, "Alright, if you're sure."

"Positive."

"Dean?"

The boys looked around towards the door to see Ellen standing there, leaning against the wall. She did not have the usual air of suspicion or threat around her, but seemed to be unnaturally content.

"Can I have a moment?" she had not directed the question at Dean, but at Sam.

"Yeah sure," he said, walking towards the door, "Dean, I'll meet you out by the car," he added before exiting and leaving them alone.

"You don't have to run," Ellen said, closing the door behind him and then taking a seat next to Dean, "You're welcome to stay."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it'd be best to hit the road."

"Dean, sweety, I know I can be a stubborn woman," Dean drew back and looked at her, raised his eyebrows and faked an expression of surprise.

"And I like to think I know what's best," she continued, "but I'm hopin' you'll prove me wrong here."

Dean looked at her questioningly and she pushed on, "If you really care about my daughter, leaving right now is not the solution. Don't hurt her, she don't deserve that. Don't you walk out of here and keep her waiting for you to come back again."

"Ellen, I..."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you Winchester boys always run away from their problems and sometimes I don't care. But hun, what happened years ago can stay there. I care what happens to Jo right now, and maybe, just maybe, you are what's good for her right now. And maybe she's what's good for you. She cares about you son, don't let that go."

"I...well... thanks, Ellen."

"Your welcome," she said and squeezed him in a short, one-armed hug before getting up off the bed. Clapping him on the shoulder, she added, "I got some sandwiches and pie packed up for you two for the road. I put it in Sam's room so you won't have to wander into the kitchen," she walked over to the door ans stopped, "You boys take it easy, you hear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Ellen left the room and he listened as her footsteps faded away. Dean stood up as well and started to gather together the last of his things that had gotten scattered over the room.

Tossing his pack over his shoulder, Dean walked out through the hallway and into the empty bar. At least he would be able to get away without having to confront Jo. Taking one last glance around, he strode over to the screen door.

"Dean, wait."

He cursed and turned around to see Jo running up to him. She looked beautiful with her long, golden hair let down around her neck and shoulders. He could never remember seeing anyone else like that before.

She stopped in front of him and looked down at her feet, "So, um, I guess you're leaving," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, me and Sammy got some work to do."

"Well, come back soon, okay."

"Jo, I..."

"Dean, I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I really don't," she had lost all shyness and was staring up at him with avid aggravation, "I don't want to hear that just maybe you'll get time to stop in in a few months. I don't wanna hear some excuse for what happened before you got sick. All I want is for you to tell me the truth for once."

"I...," Dean started, but he caught her eyes with his, "Jo, I don't know what this is, but... I care about you, that's why I have to leave."

"Well, I care about you too much to let you go," Jo said and grabbed the back of Dean's neck. She pulled herself up to him and kissed him as fiercely as she could. Dean attempted to resist her but his defences weakened at a feel of her body so close to his. Dropping his bag at his side, Dean wrapped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her up off the floor.

When he put her back down, she pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes, her arms still around his neck.

"I'll miss you,"she cooed, her eyes shining like glass with tears.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks. I promise," he added letting go of her and picking up his bag.

"You better."

Dean looked down at her and grinned as he turned around and left, allowing the screen door to close slowly behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

--

That's it guys, I hope you really liked my story and thank you to all my faithful readers. I'd love to hear any thoughts suggestions and reviews. I'm in the process of writing the primary copy of Part 3 of the Wanderer Trilogy. The last one that is. I already have a million ideas of what to write about after this 3 part. I really like where the story is headed and I hope you guys are too. Don't forget to put me on your author alert list so's you know when the next part is up (about two weeks I think)(sorry but I'm going away for a bit to start off my summer). Thanks again everyone and peace out.


End file.
